Just Somewhat Awkward
by VanHellsinger
Summary: The last thing he wanted was to be with Panini, married with 52 kids at his heel. Chowder didn't want to take that risk, but he finds an out. And one that in hindsight, doesn't really bother him just one bit. (Chowzola)
So I just got back into writing fanfiction and back into the Chowder fandom, so I'm rusty. Sorry if it's OOC in anyway.

* * *

Romance was never a genuine factor in his life, the only romantic antics he'd found himself in was no joy. Swept along by Panini's obsession with him and finding himself in a constant state of running from it. It wasn't just the factor he had no interest in the ambiguous girl, he just found it gross in general. Even with Mung's drawl about the ladies, how great they were. Chowder wasn't drawn in. As far as his small mind stretched the only 'girlfriend' would be on a strict, platonic basis. Which meant no future marriage and 52 children who's species couldn't be determined.

Finding himself tugged along by the future drawing near, something Chowder wasn't fond of. His grip on the thoughts of romance remained the same, even as he matured. Everyone would roll their eyes at the childish antics, Panini most of all. It was clear she still had not let go of the crush, and with growing older she wanted it to be more serious. She wanted him to be more serious. Maturing wasn't something he wasn't ready, or going to do. What kept him farther from marrying to his, what some claimed, destiny girl the better.

It wasn't just her who told him to 'grow up' Gorgonzola found the statement in many of his sentences. Frustrated with Chowder determined to keep his childhood innocence even as teenagers. Of course, he saw no problem in it. So what if he hadn't seemed to learn a thing growing up? There was no shame in it, as Chowder would always think with pride. He theorized, if he never acted like he was older and thought in different ways from his child self. Then he'd never grow older! Even with his body changing, it didn't debunk a thing.

But the theroy became compromised in the state of its hypothesis.

Chowder stared at Gorgonzola as they both stood in an uncanny silence, it felt out of character. Plus, just plain weird and awkward. Yet Mung had claimed that's how being a teenager was, being awkward and sweaty. Was having your heart thud with echoing loudness against your rib cage also a symptom? His hand linked with the other boys hands, which were quite clammy. Of course, this was all going by in a matter of seconds and was not as long as it had felt. Hesitance and embarrassment was heavy as Gorgonzola stood on the tip of his toes. Only to give an uncomfortable kiss on Chowders cheek, the rat had pulled back in an instant. Looking as if he wanted to gag at his own actions, "I can't believe I just did that." Gorgonzola said, tone laced with possible self-disgust. He unlinked their hands and tried rubbing the sweat away on his ragged clothes.

Chowder looked dazzled for a moment. Almost certain that kissing wasn't a natural part of being a teenager. Right? "That wasn't just the hormones was it?" He asked confused, scratching his chin. "What?" Gorgonzola responded in a shrill way. "I- ugh, no Chowder." Gorgonzola gritted his teeth, this was not as easy as he was hoping it'd be. Well that didn't make sense, was what Mung told him a lie? '' So... it's not because your awkward and sweaty?"

"What are you even going on about, dimwit?" Gorgonzola's arms flailed about, voice cracking. Why was he roped into an interest with someone so stupid? "Is that a yes or no?" _Oh my god._

Chowder took note of the pure frustration on the rats face, was he missing something here? The only time someone kissed him was Panini and- oh. Well that made a lot more sense then his original thoughts, though he did think they were a darn good guess. Chowder's mouth formed an O, "Oh my gosh Gorgonzola, you like me?!" He stated loud and obnoxious. "Shush, shush! Someone might hear you." Gorgonzola hissed back, his cheeks reddened. Covering the other apprentices mouth, glancing around. "Why's it such a big deal?" Chowder spoke muffled as he pushed Gorgonzola's hand away.

"I don't want anyone to know that I stooped so low." Gorgonzola stated in a more dead-toned matter of fact way. Chowder pursed his lips "Now that's just rude." He humphed, folding his arms. He wasn't quite sure why he didn't mind this, it didn't feel as forced as Panini had presented her love. It was almost like it was requited, but he couldn't change his views. But with little brain power, so it was claimed, that he had he realized that if he was with someone else. He wouldn't have to marry Panini _ever._

Plus Gorgonzola wasn't that bad, smelled and most likely has never taken a bath in his life but ok. Chowder grinned and picked up the smaller and hugged him, that's how it went right? Gorgonzola let out a surprised yelp as he got forced into a bone crushing hug. "Ugh! Chowder," He squirmed around. "Let me go! Put me down!" He kicked his feet about, Chowder obliged when kicked in the shin. "Isn't that what you're suppose to do in a relationship?" That's what Panini did.

Goronzola rolled his eyes, "No, Chowder." He rubbed his temple, "You don't try and squeeze the life out of someone in a relationship." Although his words faltered at the word 'relationship', the word friend was bad. Now this was strained, even if he might have wanted it this way. "Should I try again?" Chowder asked, Gorgonzola responded as fast he could with a big no.

"Listen Pudge, if we're going through with this... We need to set down some ground rules. There will be absolutely no hugging or touching me without my permission." Gorgonzola folded his arms, Chowder stared. Raising his hand, he waved it about. "Well what about me, don't you have to do the same?" Gorgonzola stared right back, "No. Unlike you, I know what I'm doing." His statement was dry. "Well now that seems a bit unfair." Chowder complained. But in hindsight, he could be marrying Panini right now. That was enough for him to not say anything more, and unlike that, he had a good feeling about this. Despite Gorgonzola still being as grumpy as ever. Even if it meant growing up in the slightest, just barely.


End file.
